Secret Sins
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: When the two daughters of SecNav are kidnapped, it is up to Gibbs and his team to find them. With only 71 hours to find them, can the team do it? What secrets will be revealed along the way?
1. Prologue

Secret Sins

Written by: hotaruchan2002

Beta: GundamDelta6

A/N: First NCIS fic, inspired by a dream I had. Anyways, enjoy!

_Two young women sat huddled in a corner, their clothes and faces dirty. The younger of the two was craddled by the older one, gently rocking her back and forth. The images were black and white, and there was no sound over the video. At the bottom of the screen was a clock, counting backwards, indicating seventy one hours left._

Director Leon Vance looked away from the screen at the older man standing next to him. "The link was sent to SecNav's personal computer about an hour ago. At first he thought it was a joke put on by his daughters, but when this arrived," Vance lifted up an evidence bag containing a set of dog tags. "He knew it wasn't a joke. He wants your team to find and rescue them." He continued, pointing back at the screen.

"And I've only got three days to do it... Always giving me a challenge huh Leon?" The silver haired man spoke, an eyebrow raised.

"SecNav wants you personally," Leon replied. "Gibbs, bring them home safe."


	2. Chapter 1

Secret Sins

Written by: hotaruchan2002

A/N: Chapter one up and done! I do not own NCIS I just enjoy the show.

Chapter 1

Gibbs walked down the stairs from MTAC to the familiar desks of his team.

"Look alive, we've got a case." Gibbs said, standing in the middle of the desks. "McGee, pull up the files I just had sent to you." He instructed. McGee typed away at his computer, pulling the new files. When he saw the photos though, he paled. "McGee, I mean now." McGee fumbled a few times, his mind now racing, but he eventually got it pulled up onto the big screen.

"Gees McGeek, you're losing your touch." Tony teased, standing up to take a look at the big screen. He too paled when he looked at the photos. McGee moved to Tony's side, both of them staring in shock at the two victims.

"Elizabeth and Katherine Davenport." Gibbs said, walking up between the two male agents.

"Daughters of SecNav." Ziva added, joining the group infront of the screen. "Wait, weren't they the ones..." She trailed off, looking at both Tony and McGee.

"The ones you two were supposed to be detailing." Gibbs finished her sentence, raising both his arms and smacking the two men infront of him upside the head. Both grown men flinched as their boss smacked them, feeling stupid.

"When we left the apartment they were both there," McGee said, trying to recall all the events of that night.

"We exited to our vehicle, then waited for the next shift." Tony added.

"Well, they were kidnapped last night." Gibbs informed them. "Apparently they seem to enjoy ditching their details."

"Sorry boss," McGee said, still staring at the photos on the screen.

"Don't apologize McGee." Gibbs sighed, turning away from screen. "McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva... Look over the apartment, see if you can find anything." Then picked up the remote, changing the image on the screen to the video feed. "We've got 71 hours to find them."

"Or else what?" McGee asked, as the three turned to see the video feed on the screen. McGee paled, not being able to take his eyes off the screen again.

"You don't want to know." Gibbs replied. "You don't want to know."

**Elizabeth and Katherine's Apartment**

Tony, McGee and Ziva stepped into the apartment, looking around closely. Tony moved quickly towards the bedrooms, Ziva moved towards the kitchen.

"Nice place," Ziva said, looking around. "I don't see any signs of a struggle."

"Probably because they were kidnapped when they dubbed the second watch." Tony replied loudly, poking through clothing on the floor.

"Tony, don't go through their clothes." McGee said, moving into the bedroom.

"Why not McGeek?" Tony replied, picking up a pair of boxers. "Looks like Katherine here has a boyfriend." He grinned, holding the boxers up.

"Stop prying Tony, gees." McGee said, grabbing the boxers from Tony.

"We're NCIS agents, McGee, it's our job to pry." Tony stated, looking at the boxers again. "Hey, don't you have a pair just like those?"

"How would you know what kind of boxers I wear Tony?"

"Do I want to know why you know what kind of boxers McGee wears?" Ziva inquired, leaning on the door frame. Tony looked at Ziva with an embarrased look on his face. McGee let out a sigh of frustration as he dropped the boxers back on the floor and left the room.

"There's nothing here to indicate the fact that they were kidnapped from here." Tony said, joining McGee in the living room area. "I think we should figure out where exactly they enjoy hanging out when they're not being watched by their security details."

"I know a few places." McGee spoke up, knowing full well he'd end up being interogated by Tony and Ziva, Tony mainly, about how he knew.

"Go on." Ziva said, waiting for the list.

"Sara's seen them at a few places she hangs out. The library, mall, a couple of clubs." McGee spoke. "I've also seen Kat, that is Katherine at the coffee shop I frequent." Tony's eyebrow arched when McGee used a short form for one of their victims. He made a note to corner McGee later to interrogate him.

"Any of which would be perfect places to kidnap the girls." Ziva said. "Did Sara mention which clubs?"

"No." McGee shook his head. He knew better than to with hold information but he didn't want them to know he had been there too.

"Alright, Probie, bag and tag those boxers, may end up giving us a potential suspect. Ziva, grab the laptops, we'll see if Abby can get anything off them as well." Tony instructed. McGee hesitantly made his way back to Katherine's room and picked up the boxers, carefully putting them into the bag. The pair came back to find Tony looking over some photos on the mantle. "Next step,I say we tell the boss and then start checking the different places where they could have been taken from." Tony said, moving towards the door. The other two nodded in agreement and left the apartment as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Secret Sins

Written by: hotaruchan2002

A/N: Here's chapter 2, things are a little slow coming, I'm sorry. Anyways I do not own any part of NCIS, as much as I wish I did. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Hey Probie," Tony said, breaking the silence that had filled the elevator. "Got a question for you."

"What is it Tony?" McGee sighed, bracing himself for the onslaught of questions he knew was coming.

"When we were back at the vic's apartment, you called her Kat..." Tony stated, a smirk on his lips. "Now why would you call her by a shorter version of her name?" He stared straight ahead, not looking at McGee.

"I figured it was easier to call her Kat than by her full name, ok?" McGee replied, as the doors of the elevator opened. Rolling his eyes, he knew the questions wouldn't stop coming unless Gibbs happened to walk in on them. Suddenly he did actually hope this would be one of those moments.

"You sure? Cause you seemed to know a lot about her..." Tony continued as he exited behind McGee. McGee turned around to face Tony, a serious look on his face.

"I told you, my sister has seem them around at various places she goes." McGee growled. He just wanted to drop this conversation, all he wanted to do was find Katherine and Elizabeth.

"What did you get at the apartment?" Gibbs asked, interrupting the bombardment of questions. Silently thanking the heavens, McGee moved to drop his go back.

"Found nothing to indicate they had been taken from their apartment so it's safe to say that they weren't taken from there." McGee said, turning to face Gibbs. "We did bring back their laptops and a pair of boxers we found in Katherine's room. Ziva was running everything to Abby."

"Playing devil's advocate here, how did the kidnapper get the girls at their apartment under the noses of all their bodyguards? They'd have to be pros, really good ones. The simple answer. They didn't." Tony pointed out, pulling up photos of the girls' apartment on the plasma screen.

"The girls have a habit of sneaking out, ditching their bodyguards." Ziva added, as she joined the conversation returning from Abby's lab.

"Kidnapper might have been watching them for a while, waiting for the chance to grab them maybe a few blocks from their place." Tony chimed in. He looked between Ziva, McGee and Gibbs. Gibbs looked at his team, his familiar Gibbs look on his face.

"Maybe someone saw something?" McGee suggested, pulling up a map of the area surrounding the apartment.

"Tony, Ziva, go knock on doors, see if anyone's seen anything." Gibbs ordered, turning to McGee. "McGee, start a trace on their cell phones, find out where the last place they were turned on."

"You know, this kind of reminds me.." Tony began as he picked up his bag again.

"A movie you once saw?" Ziva replied, raising an eyebrow.

"One that we don't need to hear about because it doesn't help our case?" McGee added, an annoyed tone in his voice. Tony blinked, looking at McGee.

"Go on, there are doors to be knocked on." Gibbs grunted, sitting down at his desk.

"We were just here." Tony groaned as he and Ziva exited from their car.

"Yes, but we didn't look outside the apartment." Ziva replied, rolling her eyes at Tony's complaints. She often wondered how he had lasted this long at NCIS, or how he had ever been a police officer to begin with. "We just assumed that they had been taken from inside." Ziva and Tony began to look around the alley when Tony's cell phone rang.

"What is it Probie?" Tony inquired as he looked down at the caller ID. Ziva stopped and looked up at Tony.

"I ran Katherine's cell phone. It says it should be just down the alley from where you and Ziva are." McGee's voice said on the other line.

"Thanks McGeek." Tony said, closing his phone. He turned to Ziva and pointed down the alley. "Probie says their phone should be right down there." Ziva nodded and walked down towards the location Tony was pointing towards. Tony followed shortly behind her, his eyes taking in anything that could indicate a struggle.

"Tony, I think I found one of the purses." Ziva said, pulling on gloves before picking up the purse. She rustled through it and withdrew a wallet. Handing it to Tony, she continued to poke around, pulling out a cell phone this time. "Still on..."

"This is definitely Katherine's purse." Tony added, pulling out Katherine's drivers license. Tony glanced over Ziva's shoulder. "There's blood on the wall behind you." He pointed before putting away the license. Ziva turned around and notived the splatter.

"Looks like someone landed a punch." Ziva stated, inspecting it. "I'll swab it and send it to Abby." Ziva said, bagging the purse and grabbing a swab for the blood collection. Tony looked around a bit more down the alley and found another purse. Looking through the wallet he pulled out Elizabeth's drivers license.

"Found Elizabeth's purse too." He shouted back at Ziva, bagging that purse as well. He walked back to where Ziva stood and looked around. There were only a few windows looking out at the alley, but Gibbs would tell them to leave no stone unturned. "Ladies first." Tony grinned, motioning towards the building next door.

"Always a gentleman." Ziva snorted as she packaged up the swab. Grabbing the evidence, she put them in the car as they passed. "Let's go knock on some doors."


End file.
